Needed (Hitsuyo)
by mizu99
Summary: I can't take it anymore. This pain… I need to leave. I need… I just needed to be. Left alone.
1. Prolouge

**Needed (Hitsuyo)**

 **Summary:** I can't take it anymore. This pain… I need to leave. I need… I just needed to be. Left alone.

 **Rating:** Mature, contains abuse, angst, and other content not appropriate for children

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and characters.

 **~~~~Prologue~~~**

 **Beep! Beep! Smack!**

A hand reached out to slam the alarm clock. The morning bright and vibrant entering into the room while a young boy no older than a teenager. Blue eyes slowly opened running a tanned hand through his hair. They recalled that they were going to a new school once again while they sat up holding himself up thinking through things. Slowly creeping off the bed, they began to start getting ready for the day. Brushing the teeth, stripping off the clothes, and turning on the shower water letting it run against his body. He wondered if they will come later that day while he would dry himself ignoring the mirror knowing that it would remind him of the constant nightmare. Black bags under his eyes, pale skin and martyred with small bruises and other needed marks. He placed on his school uniform stepping on unneeded glass.

"Dammit!"

He pulled off the offending glass staring at his blood on the surface. He wrapped his feet in quick motion sighing to himself. He lets his hair stick up in odd messy fashion not thinking of how to style it. He never had a person to teach him how but who cares, he had too much to worry about than styling his hair or buying new clothes. Not since then, he didn't care for the material things. He only cared for one thing, one person, the only person who he can trust no matter what happened. Treading his way into a darkened room with blue curtains, one couldn't help but notice the IV drip and the scattered colored medicines. The mattress was a large one that held his one special person, the only person that he needed to stay there for, to live another agonizing life.

"Mom."

He pulled up a chair making no sound thinking she was asleep. Her hands small and weak but he gently took the hand in his own. The pale hand that was frail unable to hold anything, not even herself. A cough or two was heard in the room before they opened their eyes. The emerald green eyes that he recalled with such love and compassion. Her red hair fell limp against the pillows making her look a bit sickly. He was glad that she did not look so much like skin and bones but one could see that she was bound to make it there soon. A tear fell down his eyes knowing of his mother's condition knowing that she could not take care of herself let alone him. Not since everything crashed. Her mouth slowly opened before letting about another cough or two.

"Naruto…"

She called weakly. Yes he was Naruto, a young teenager boy under the care of a weakened woman. She was strong when he was younger but that didn't mean sickness can change a person, but it did. She was no longer strong and she was always in bed sleeping the day away. He touched her pale face. Her hand touched his own with a smile.

"Mom the nurse will be coming soon. You can just sleep."

He said gently smiling at her. She turned to see he was not in his house clothes nor any other material for that matter. She saw it was a uniform no less from the school. She slowly recalled that her son was going to start in a new school that day.

"Going to school?"

He nodded to her. He remembered despite the room being dark, she can still clearly make out what he was wearing or even what he looked like.

"Yes, I will go to school mom. I need to get going soon."

She nodded her head weakly to him and reached to touch his face but he brought his face to her. She kissed his forehead gently before slowly going to deep slumber for more than likely the whole day.

"Good night."

He whispered gently letting her hand go. A small tear escaped his hand and touched her hand. She opened her eyes slowly once again.

"What's wrong?"

She asked weakly, despite how sick she was she still cared for him more than herself. An act of a mother, more care to those they love. More show of affection, self-less and worried. He noticed her eyes before he wiped his face silently.

"Nothing mom. I will be late if I don't show up."

He said to his mother who nodded before falling back to sleep. He eased his way out of the room slowly closing the door. He took in a shaky breath slumping to the floor. Tears fell down his eyes knowing that this broke him every morning.

"Why?"

Why did this happen? Why is everything falling apart? Why does his mother have to suffer? Why? Why is all this happening right now? Why they don't get help? He pushed himself up using the wall as a support thinking it was time for school. He needed to get his schedule and not to mention settle himself in class. Maybe that will be enough to take his mind off a few things. He grabbed his dark blue school bag letting his white collared shirt leave one button unbuttoned but his dark blue slacks were even and not wrinkled. He had his blue tie wrapped around his neck loosely. He walked to his kitchen leaving a note to the house nurse that was to come by for his mother. He began to gather his materials leaving his home in deep thought.

 **Screech!**

"Watch out!"

The driver screamed out knowing that his brakes were not working properly before Naruto heard his yell. He jumped to the side of the street landing on the concrete harshly before seeing the car finally stop just on the other side of the street leaving tire tracks all over the ground. He ignored the throbbing pain against his thigh and arms from the fall. He was still catching his own breath before seeing the driver run out in panic.

"Are you alright sir!?"

They yelled out rushing towards him to see any injuries. Quickly thinking back to reality he nodded his head standing up patting down his pants. They began to worry over him while other by standers also walked over in concern.

"My car has always been getting car troubles! I was going to take it to the dealer as quickly as I can! Please forgive me! I will pay you for the clothes and if you need anything I wi-"

"No need. I will be fine thank you. Just make sure to repair your car this time okay."

"T-thank you sir! I will!"

He began to push past the people that crowded around him unknowing a young boy his age was watching him before turning away.

 _Interesting._

"Finally made it."

He stood in front of the gates of Konoha High School also formerly known as Sakura High for many of the other schools in the area. He placed his hands in his pockets pushing past the gates. Like the name suggests there were a lot of Sakura trees blooming around the school pathways. He saw some students beginning to make their way to class while others remained to play around. He slowly trudged his way within the large building towards his destination which was obviously seen as "Main Office" placard was hanging right outside of it. Pulling back the sliding door he noticed a slim woman with glasses and blonde hair sitting behind the desk. She pushed up her glasses to get a better view.

"Good morning. How can I help you today? Rather what do you need?"

She corrected herself while she was bustling through the papers on the desk. He can see registration papers and doctorial notes in regards to specific vaccines. There was also other papers that was scattered around such like appointments along with a hot cup of coffee considering a small wave of smoke exited the cup. The cup was rather dull being white and placed on the corner of the desk with a telephone that had several buttons on the panel. Old fashioned but she seemed to notice his glance.

"Sir? What do you need? If you don't ask right away I believe I have other work to attend to here."

He whipped his head up scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"Good morning and sorry for spacing out."

He told politely seeing that the woman was watching him to wonder what he needed. She then began to rack her mind and recalled a student with blonde hair was starting that day.

"I am-"

"Naruto Uzumaki was it? You came from Mizugakure High correct?"

He nodded his head thinking that word got around quickly there. He was from that place which was long ago. How long has it been since he went to a school no less a public school. Maybe months since his mother began to show concern and told him that homeschool will do him no good. He then began to work his way back to paper works and settling back to a school which was remotely close and not that far of a walk without concern of any need of money. Money which was what he needed so badly.

"Yes I am Naruto Uzumaki. I need my schedule."

He said being polite while she saw him rummaging through the papers. She seemed to be the one who was in charge of the office as of that moment. He saw that there was some other several sections of the room being the principal's office, nurse's office and much more. She scratched the back of her head in thought sighing.

"Where is that paper? They turned it in."

She heard her mutter while he stared at the clock. If needed, he had enough time to roam the school to get the gist of the place since he was early for that reason. He saw that the school had just barley opened but some students rather be early than late. He stuffed his hands in his pockets while he waited. The woman finally fished out the proper schedule. It was yellow but the texture showed it was just printed out, maybe yellow paper was the only one viable at the moment.

"Here you go. Do you need help?"

She then turned to the clock and he took the paper from her.

"Never mind you have enough time. Go. I have work to do."

She told him shooing him away with her hand while he bowed.

"Thank you."

He said politely holding the schedule seeing that he had a couple of free periods but that was due that he was ahead. He handled his transcripts from his homeschooling and since he had a lot of time during their transition he stuffed himself in multitudes of classes. He had been intelligent since he was a child but he rather kept it to himself thinking that people hardly cared. He had to take the general classes, however, most classes like electives or languages had already been finished long ago. He noted that he had physical activity with a class and he knew he was behind a year in regards to that during his change of lifestyle. He trudged his way towards the hallways of the school in deep thought looking at all the classrooms. They did not look all that much different and he pushed the door open seeing that there was always a desk with a chair being a large desk in the front for the teacher to teach with. Rather all old fashioned with a chalk board closing the door slowly walking down. He read each sign that was hanged in front of the classrooms getting to know where they are all located in. He didn't notice another walking past him in a rush.

"Oof!"

They tumbled to the floor with Naruto being quick to stand up. He had been use with falls lately that he can easily get up with ease. Each fall was no more than the pain in his heart he mused to himself before he helped the adult.

"Sorry. I didn't look."

He said wondering if he should pat down the teacher to make sure he was alright not thinking of what to say when he heard the man speak.

"Natto?"

He blinked at what the man had said before the man waved it off.

"Sorry. Sorry. Your voice sounded much like my nephew."

He told before he looked up at Naruto who stared at him in shock. Blonde hair and blue eyes much like the small child he helped raised before they had left due to the business of the father. He slowly backed away but the older male pulled him into a hug before he could even say a word or make another action.

"It has been so long! You have grown!"

He pulled away still holding Naruto by the shoulder seeing that he was taller than he was. He was still tanned but seemed to have been a lighter shade than he was which meant to him that he was stuck inside. He was not surprised considering when he last saw the boy he was homeschooled with his mother. Naruto began to think quickly noticing the scar across from the nose and the way that the man held him. The name was only given to him by his uncle that he had not seen for many years and began to put the two together soon making his eyes wide.

"Uncle Iruka!"

He called out and the man nodded enthusiastically. He was overjoyed to see his nephew back in Konoha much less than actually being next to him. It was a good few years maybe more than 5 or less than 10 years. Naruto was just that of an elementary school student and that was so many years ago and now the boy was in high school no less. Soon to be graduating if he can guess the age correctly and match it with his grade. He should be a junior around the age of 16 or 17 years old.

"No one calls me that but you."

Naruto pointed out after the affectionate display while Iruka laughed in thought.

"You used to be obsessed with eating it but I guess you learned now that it doesn't taste pleasant anymore."

He made a disgusted face thinking that once back then that he loved that bitter tasting paste. It was used in common foods especially since it is soy beans that has been fermented over time. Babies were usually given it but once they learned taste it was usually spit out causing the baby to be upset. He learned to actually try the foul thing when he was a child and that taste never left his mouth making him annoyed if anyone who was not his uncle call him under such a name. He rather let it slide for now since they have never seen each other for so long.

"Just don't call me that anymore. It is rather unpleasant."

He said formally being polite and his uncle noticed the obvious change. The child back then was bubbly and hyper. He would always bounce from wall to wall causing hazard in everywhere he walked but the same boy before him was mature and slightly tense as if he was ready for an attack. He was albeit too polite for his taste but what can he do, he was not there and maybe something happened to cause a shock of personality change. He only hoped it as nothing traumatizing to say for the most. He pats the teens shoulder nodding with a smile.

"I am glad to see you after so long. It has been what? 5? 6?"

"10 years uncle."

Naruto said recalling he had not seen the man since he was just 6 years old and starting in elementary school. He was now 16 in his second year of high school but even with that he would seem to have started school early or late. It didn't matter, he was done with school early would mean he had more time to be a child than be an adult. He was backed a year but with his honorable mentioning of his academic standing he was rather just in the right setting.

"10 years. Wow how time flies."

Iruka said in deep thought looking at the boy in front of him since he was growing taller he had to look up at him slightly to see him eye to eye.

"You teach over here uncle?"

He began to relax not looking as tense being that he was near someone he can somewhat trust given the situation. He placed his hands in his pockets but remained in a steady standing position with his school bag hung around his shoulder while he saw the older man nodded.

"English is the main subject I teach here. I might think of doing home economics which is rather silly or even psychology but I wouldn't be able to stomach it at all. Maybe someone else can but I teach here yes. Are you starting here?"

"Yes. My first day I guess."

 _After so long of not going to school._ He thought in his mind while he saw his uncle pat his arm.

"Good, good. This school is rather keen on its academics despite it is a public school. You will learn well here. I hope you can settle in quickly. Do you need help to get around?"

"No thanks. I actually came here very early so I got the gist of the place. If I need help though I guess I can go to you."

Iruka nodded his head again before he smiled and wondered how the family had been these years. He hadn't heard from them but he can get the gist of some things, he heard of the family business and how it tumbled but he saw that Naruto was not as forlorn on losing the wealth considering he was back to school. The family however, seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth sort of speak but that was news years ago, two years ago to be exact. Those years he had not seen them in the media nor have any word not that they tried to have any contact. It seems that the father was rather a sociable person and rather not talk to those who are below them, however, close relatives knew something was uncanny between the father and son since both of them neither looked alike. They had always coined that the mother had bleached her hair red and was originally blonde but it was all in the past.

"I see. I hope I have your class then."

"You are a junior correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I won't be able to teach you anything till next year sadly but I am always around."

He said and he frowned that he would not be in the same class his uncle was teaching but found it reassuring that he would be inside the school whenever he would need his help.

"How is your mother?"

He stiffened at the question and thought of a rational way to reply to his question but a sadness washed over him like waves. He can't help but try to hold it all in seeing her sickly body in that bed all day long. How her once vibrant hair now has a sudden limpness to it.

"M-my mother… S-she is…. Not feeling well."

He said calmly and tried to hold in his tears but couldn't. A lone tear fell down his eyes surprising the older man who rushed over in worry hugging him close.

"Naruto."

"The doctors said she will be fine. She won't be. She is dying."

He whispered and Iruka can only hold the boy.

"L-let's talk about this in my classroom."

He said gently taking the arm of the boy and led him to his classroom which was not that far at all while the blonde wiped his face nodding. He followed in silence.

 **~~~End of Prologue~~~**

 **A/N:** Hey I know why make a story when I can't even keep up with my other stories. Well for one, I just had a sudden muse to make a story which was stuck in my bookshelf for years. It had been written when I was still in high school which was more than 5 years ago. Maybe had been about 8 years since then. However, I tweaked it and compared how I wrote it on my notebook it seemed to be a lot more detailed and longer. My chapters usually consist of about 4 pages front and back of each sheet per chapter. I actually write big with spaces between which makes it shorter. However, I like this story and I will be updating this one instead of Ame. I will try to update Tsuki Kitsune but it is unlikely as I seem to be having writer's block sort of speak within that story. I have the ending of how I would like it but that would be when Naruto is 25 and Hokage with the Akatsuki dead but that would not make sense.

 **Notes:**

 **Naruto:** I know that Naruto is rather bit OC in this chapter but wouldn't everyone wish that he was a bit mature? Silent especially but not so silent.

 **School:** The school is like it said Konoha High or Sakura High which is commonly used in many anime or manga memorabilia. The grading system is like that of Japan which means they have three years of high school so Naruto is at the set age range since they have a sort of switched up age to grade barrier. Naruto is a second year in high school and in turn to American standards he would be a junior student.

 **Mother:** She is like she is sickly. I am sorry to make Naruto's mother such a character but sometimes a weakened mother helps play out a good proper story. I am well aware that Naruto's mother is a strong determined person but I enjoy this factor.

 **Other notes:**

There will be an introduction to many other characters along the way and yes this is modernized to the millionth degree. I hope you might this as a small break until I make my way to update any more stories let alone keep up with any new ones.

 **Please review in the end, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Needed (Hitsuyo)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and characters.

~~~ **Chapter 1** ~~~~

The classroom was rather decent not very formal with the world unable to attach themselves to the room without the window being closed. Each row had 7 desks and a total of 4 rows. Each desk was neatly laid out without the need of having to arrange them yet considering the year had just started well for him that is not to mention the teacher was organized. He was use to a lager class size of 30 chairs compared to the 28 chairs that are within the room. There were two doors both sliding at the front and back of the room with enough space of book shelf to have a couple of books. There was even a closet that might have consisted of learning materials to even just plain cleaning supplies. The front of the class had a large desk with a chair behind it making it the teachers desk with a green chalk board. He mused to think that they had an old fashion style classroom considering that many learning boards are white with the use of markers instead of chalk but remained silent. He stared to see that the morning had just started to enter within the room to illuminate the light brown floor and white walls. No individuality in the classroom other than it had noted Class 2-B at the top of the chalk board in neat hand writing.

"Ah it seems the track team is back to its earlier running season. We have a good academics department here in the school."

He was snapped back to reality seeing his former uncle set down his papers on the desk laying them out neatly. The sheets of paper seemed to be handouts that we would have to give out to each student in regards to whatever he was teaching. He noted that he might have to find some sort of elective in regards to pass time or otherwise he would be stuck with more than one free period. He was finished with many language classes and the like meaning all he had to take was a general English, Math, History, and Science class not to mention physical education. He was wondering if he had the time of day to even worry about necessary things like extracurricular classes.

"Is it smaller here than it is at your other school?"

He looked at the desks and wondered if it was much different. He began to think into it.

"I wouldn't really remember. It had been so long."

"So long?"

He nodded remembering he had left out school in the middle of the year making him more or less not in school for quite some time. Transition from the life back then and to the current life was much more of a toll that school was not important for him. His mother would want him back to school and surrounded with people but he rather just sits at home watching the day go by with just endless hopes.

"So your mother… How is she?"

He looked down and clenched his fists.

"She doesn't have much…"

He wiped his tears while his uncle took his hand gently.

"Your father? How is he taking it?"

Is that what you call a man who is never really home? To others he had a father, the same man who was busy trying to get his name perfect instead of worrying of what happened. The man who never checked on his mother's health. The man who tortures him both body and mind but he shakes his head.

"He is busy."

He muttered while his uncle decided not to press on it any further. He sets his hand on his shoulder looking at him. He handed him a tissue to wipe his face while he did so gratefully.

"I will try to visit your home."

He told and his eyes widened before he mellowed in thought. If someone else is at home with him that would mean that day would be a bit peaceful to face.

"Okay."

He said softly.

"Afterschool."

He nodded and soon enough a bell dinged.

 **Ring!**

"It is the 5-minute bell. I need to bring you to your class. I am surprised you didn't see your advisor."

"I was busy looking my way through the school. I need to get to the office right?"

His uncle nodded helping him out of the class. He would walk him to the office while meanwhile in the classroom where there were different students of different lifestyles have begun to converge talking about whatever the young generation was interested in. Females of the class began to sink in together talking amongst each other what they had done over the break while they giggled amongst each other. They had different nail polishes and their hair was matched in different ways to attract the other gender. The boys would have done the same without the nail polish or hair style. They would talk about the plans they had before they all started on the same topic.

"Did you hear that a student was coming over today?"

"A new student right?"

"Yea Naru-something? I think that was what I read on the paper."

"Aren't you always reading the paper?"

"Sakura-san is very well adapting to the news around here!"

"I just hope he is decent looking."

A blonde girl said while chewing some bubblegum. She blew out her gum and popped it before continuing to chew on it. Another girl nodded as well while she shuffled her things about.

"But no one can beat Sasuke-kun in looks you know!"

A pink haired girl chided being the leader of the group of girls while she stared off in a distance of the male she had mentioned. He had sat right next to the window with other group of males surrounding him but he remained in a bored fashion. His uniform was slightly opened to reveal his pale chest with his tie loosely around his neck. He looked up to see one of his colleagues walk into the classroom closing the sliding door right behind him while in the corner of his eye he can see the girls speaking of him. He sighed in annoyance running his hand through his hair. His name was Sasuke Uchiha which was a big wig name in the entire school. Many wonder why he would attend such a middle class school but his parents decided it would best fit him. He saw his friend take a seat in the desk in front of him.

"Gaara."

Another big wig name known as Gaara Subaku and his two other siblings were in the grade just ahead of them well one of them was. His other sibling had just started college in a prestigious university that was supported by his family meaning he had no difficulty to enter a choice of school without worry of the application. All he had to do was breeze through the high school and enter the university much like his sister and soon to be older brother would do by the end of the year. He placed his notebook on the desk before he turned to see Sasuke.

"How was your summer?"

He asks in a mild tone. He had dark red hair and emerald eyes while Sasuke had dark blue hair matching his obsidian eyes. He huffed in thought of his summer which was not at all surprising, however, he had a different circumstance. He had traveled with his family just to show an air that they are close but he had been mostly holed up in the rooms they were staying.

"Seems like the usual."

Gaara added after seeing his expression on his face. He ran his hand through his hair as well in deep thought.

"Which country this time?"

"America. Mostly New York."

"New York huh? The big apple."

"Whatever apple it is, it was boring."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Shut up Gaara at least when you travel you can attend places instead of being held up."

"It is still the same. Travel to places and be bossed around to look pretty to others and that is just plastic."

"Hmph. True."

They were both around the popular gang of the group with only a select few that can sit next to them without worry of the two trying to murder them or give them a death glare. A hyperactive dog lover who had grown up with the Uchiha along with his girlfriend who was also a good friend of Sasuke considering she was only one of the girls who never tried to hit him up with notes in his shoe locker. The dog lover was Kiba Inuzaka who was also a well-known name since his family runs the largest pet companies that support the school. His girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga was an heiress to an old fashion company along with her cousin Neji who was best friends with Gaara when they were children. Ten-Ten was best friends with Neji being that they attended the same martial arts class along with her distant relative Rock Lee. There was also the bug lover Shino Aburame who was best friends with Kiba since childhood. One way or the other the group had been around with each other since they were children and they have been banded together since then.

"I hope that we can just cancel class today. He is always taking his time!"

Sakura who was the pink haired girl yelled out in annoyance. Much to Sasuke's disappointment was that he had also went to school with her since they were children but as they grew older they had also grown apart with him being distant and her being annoying. Sadly, Lee had liked her much to his distaste since he wanted her to die in the ditch since middle school.

"Shut up Sakura!"

Sasuke barked out causing the girl to close her mouth in silence turning away embarrassed.

"Hehe."

A giggle let out within the office that teachers had been in. He was the last one left considering he was too busy with his book to not even tell time. Not that it mattered to him since he was known for his late entrance. He heard the door open making him look up in interest. He saw Iruka with a student standing right behind him. The mop of blonde hair and blue eyes gave him some sort of nostalgia but he couldn't place the finger on it.

"Kakashi you are still here? I swear a class can never finish on time if you are here."

"You say that Iruka-chan but what about you? Shouldn't you be in class as well?"

Naruto can only raise an eyebrow at the reference to chan thinking that these two have more than what they let on. He remained silent watching the teacher in quiet interest before he bowed his head in respect.

"This is my nephew Naruto Uzumaki. He just transferred here and started school this morning. I hope you can teach him proper things instead of this."

He grasped the book in his hand seeing Naruto turn away in disgust. He was well aware of what the book was and its contents no thanks to the author. It was before everything happened and well he never wanted to read that book ever again let alone be handed one. He had experienced enough of the book in a lifetime compared to what he had read. He saw his uncle slap down the book face down. Kakashi stared at his book with a sad expression before he asked Naruto his schedule before looking it up.

"You need to find some extracurricular classes so that you don't have so many spaces. You seem to be well aware that the school is best at both academics and sports. I am sure you can find something interesting."

He handed the schedule back to Naruto before he stood up taking a folder along with a packet of other papers. He takes a sip of coffee which made Naruto wonder how he had done so with a mask but remained silent.

"Thank you."

He told his uncle who patted his back saying that he needed to attend a class while he had left the two.

"I guess you can do your own thing. I got memo that your family just moved a year ago and you just started to attend school now after being homeschooled. You can easily finish just the same time."

"My mother wanted me to go to school."

He replied before Kakashi decided to think that he was not much of a talkative but being around Iruka made it hard for him to believe that this was the same nephew. Iruka had always talked about a hyper nephew and that he only had one but thought that maybe during the time Iruka had never met him was that the boy decided to grow quiet and mature. He began to walk with him to his class telling him to wait outside. He did so without complaint taking a long look at the entire class from the small window of the door.

"Good morning class."

"Morning sensei."

"Ah you sound so cheerful today. I wonder if you had that awesome of a break. Anyways, happiness aside since I had been disturbed."

"Disturbed? Are you messing around with Iruka sensei again?"

"Ah Sakura that is top secret information. You cannot tell anyone!"

"Whatever sensei, everyone knows already. Hell the whole school knows!"

"Sakura just shut up or I will demote your grade to a D."

She closed her mouth for the second time that day before she looked at the door. She saw the mop of blonde hair and wondered if that was the new student that everyone was talking about earlier. Kakashi would go through the normal formalities while he wrote his things on the board before he had made sure everyone was paying attention.

"Alright class we have a new student that transferred and has just started today. Come on in."

The door slowly opened and everyone was gasping at his looks. Despite he was always tired and stressed he had a rather good complexion despite the bag under his eyes. He had light tanned skin given he was always indoors about 99% of the time while he turned to face the class. His hair covered half of his face while the girls looked at awe in his looks. Even the boys had a good look at him while the teacher sat down in silence given that he was sure that the blonde had something to say.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Call me whatever you like."

"Hot stuff."

Girls would giggle while the boys snickered and he remained silent.

"I transferred from Mizugakure."

He told quietly before the people began to chatter once again.

"That was a rich high school right? What is he doing here?"

That peaked a lot of interest with many of the students. Kakashi thought that the introduction was small but he remained to not question it. He stood up once again to indicate that Naruto can take a seat right next to Sasuke.

"Alright class just do a quick introduction and we will proceed to class."

He told and people groaned. Each row would say their name before going to the next students.

"Name is Sakura Haruno. Call me whenever you want to just talk or get to know the school. I work in student council."

She smiled and raised her skirt slightly up to show her legs before Naruto looked away uninterested. Sakura pouted before she took a seat annoyed.

"Don't flirt in class Sakura."

Kakashi said before he turned to see the blonde girl next to Sakura stand up. She had a more presentable character not trying to lift her skirt but instead popped her bubblegum.

"I am Ino Yamanaka. Like what Sakura said."

She said and bowed her head leaving Naruto to think that Ino was way mature than Sakura. He nodded his head. Ino and Sakura had been childhood rivals since elementary but remained to not as competitive other than the boy they both like. He turned to see that their eyes were glued on a certain person before it went down a couple more seats. He watched and eyes that some students were curious of his looks. Soon enough it went down to Kiba who stood up looking at Naruto with a grin showing his canines.

"Name is Kiba Inuzaka. You love dogs?"

Naruto shrugged thinking that he loved animals back then but not much to an extent that he would take care of one.

"I don't mind them."

He said and Kiba grinned wider.

"I will show you my collection of dogs!"

"Shut up Kiba! We don't care for your dogs!"

Sakura shouts annoyed while Naruto wondered if this was all normal banter.

"Sakura shut it! We don't care for your white panties and obsession with the duck butt!"

He yelled and Sakura turned bright red before she turned away as Kiba felt a death glare from behind him knowing it was Sasuke. _Shit_ , he thought before he would sit down immediately.

"Ah I am Hinata Hyuuga."

She stood up right away after her boyfriend had taken a seat.

"She is mine okay."

Kiba told Naruto who raised his hands up in warning.

"I won't touch her."

"Good."

Kiba sounded satisfied while Hinata smacked the back of his head blushing.

"Hinata-chan you can sit down now."

Neji said standing up behind her while she nodded taking a seat.

"Name is Neji Hyuuga. I am her cousin. Pleasant to meet you."

He had a formal air to his voice while Naruto nodded. He felt more relaxed with this group compared to the others thinking that they were more or less lively making him feel at ease.

"Same."

He told before Neji took a seat. Next was Gaara who stood up from his seat. Naruto noted the red hair and emerald green eyes thinking about it. He knew that he was familiar but he was not well aware from where.

"Name is Gaara Subaku. I have older siblings who are about to graduate."

He told before taking a seat. He then thought long and hard before remembering his trip in a place called Suna when he was younger. He recalled speaking to the father of the Subaku family before he nodded listening to Kakashi who told the next person to stand up. He frowned before he saw the look in the raven's eyes. The same eyes he always sees when they question him.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

He told coolly and Kakashi decided to teach the class. He began to talk about recent activities along with passing out handouts. He took the sheets of paper reading that they were discussing on what to do at certain festivals. He thought about it before he remembered that he would hardly have the time of day to even worry about it. The times quickly pass while he stared at the window not noticing the students standing up to go to the next class or even try to hear the bell ring.

"Hey."

He turned his head to see Sasuke standing over him. He had a book in one hand while his other hand was in his pants pocket. He blinked a few times wondering what he needed before he saw the clock that showed it was lunch time. Who knew how time had quickly passed him by?

"It's lunch time."

He nodded before he began to think that most of the day had passed him by. He hardly had to worry about many classes since he had taken most of his during his homeschooling year. He checked his schedule seeing that he could leave early that day passing through Sasuke who watched him in mild interest. Something about the blonde had intrigued and in no way was he totally straight but he knew when to keep it in his pants. He watched the blonde leave with hands in his pockets with shoulders slumped. They were the same height and he looked a total opposite from him that being their hair was a clash of light and dark. Their skin tones were complete opposites while he had a pale complexion his was more tanned. Naruto walked to a nearby oak tree making sure that no one from the class had watched him. He took a seat thinking that he was not hungry but he was exhausted. His mind working in miles bringing his one leg up to his chest leaning his head against it. He felt tired and wondered if anyone can tell how tired he was but even if they knew they would associate it with his move. He had lived in Konoha for a year but in the records they said he had just moved. He sighed to himself thinking of when life was simple or even quieter with his mother in smiles enjoying the life she had before she began to be sick.

"Naruto."

He looked to see his uncle letting go of his hair which he held in deep thought.

"Uncle Iruka."

He whispered and sets down his hands on the grass. His uncle had a look of concern seeing that the boy was in deep thought ever since he had walked over.

"I think I might need to rain check on the visit tonight."

He said apologetically before Naruto frowned nodding his head. Maybe his uncle was a busy person and those type of people had no time to worry for others.

"I have a teachers meeting afterschool."

Iruka added to the silence before Naruto slowly stood up dusting off his pants. He thought of it being convenient to go home early to check over his mother. He can only hope that day would be a good day.

"I will go ahead home. I have no classes for the rest of the day."

"Are you sure to go home? I mean you can find some things to do to pass time."

Naruto shook his head.

"No thank you. I will see you."

He walked back into the school to get to his locker to handle his things. He pulled out his school bag looking through his things seeing his phone. A numerous amount of phone calls before closing the screen. He began to head out through the front door feeling someone watch him. Sasuke was in the front of the school being that he had no classes for the rest of the day as well. He was advanced for his grade and his age being that he was a child genius.

"Uchiha-san what do you need?"

He said stuffing his hands in pockets with his book bag hanging over his shoulder. He watched the Uchiha bound slowly towards him with his hands in his pockets.

"Leaving so soon?"

He told and Naruto looked away. He wondered what the Uchiha wanted being that he was new and hardly talked to him let alone anyone in the classroom.

"Got no more class."

He told before proceeding to head home. He walked through the streets seeing some cars pass by going through street lights. He waited with others seeing mothers holding young kids who were talking about what they wanted for dinner. Some other woman who seemed to have time pass them by while he saw other men who were likely trying to get lunch. Finally reaching his home he spotted a blue sports car. He frowned knowing who it was.

"Shit."

He cursed before he walked to the door fumbling his keys entering inside. He saw a man who had blonde hair and blue eyes like his own, however, his tone was a lot darker. The shape of his face and build was completely different than his own. The man sets down his coffee cup taking off his glasses.

"Oh Naruto so early?"

He said calmly while he took off his shoes and sets in the rack. Naruto sets down his school bag on the floor before feeling his right shoulder smack the wall. He felt the wall against his shoulder knowing the thump was loud enough. He winced knowing that a bruise he had there was already growing worse. He staggered back looking to see the front door had been locked before he was shoved to the floor. He grunted and his eyes looked up at the man.

"I miss you my son."

He always hated those eyes that matched the cruel smile.

 **~~~End of Chapter 1~~~**

 **A/N:** Hi everyone and this is chapter one. Comparing to a lot of stories, this story actually had an outline with every chapter from beginning to end. Unlike Tsuki Kitsune and my many other stories, they had no outline. I know that would mean my story sucks. I apologize since when I had started that story I was the end of my high school life. So moving forward that is the end of this chapter.

 **Notes:**

 **Sasuke:** I give a warning that I will make Sasuke slightly OC in some instances and yes he would be a love interest perhaps.

 **Iruka:** He will act as Naruto's uncle here and is a bit more on a calm side instead of the worry wart type of character that he is usually portrayed. He is also indeed in a relationship with Kakashi.

 **Mizugakure:** Yes, there will be a school called that much like other schools in different locations. In point throughout the story there will be a mentioning of the school but think of it as a rich preppy school.

 **Naruto's Schedule:** There are instances that Naruto will not have many classes. There are indeed some students that have been away from school and transferred with 90% of the needed classes done. For me I was advanced and during my last years of high school, I only attended school till lunch and I would be able to leave earlier. Especially during Fridays, I didn't need to attend school during the morning. In total out of 8 classes I needed to take, I only participated with 3 classes each semester as I was advanced and had finished many requirements during my early years of high school.

 **Other Notes:**

I give a warning that there will be more violence towards the next chapter. I will not promise a chapter every month but I will try.

 **Please review in the end, it would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
